Langit Musim Gugur
by Naomi Koala
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Natsu. Kumohon, maafkan aku..


**~Langit Musim Gugur~**

 _by : Naomi Koala_

Desclaimer : Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail)

Pair: Natsu, Lucy

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Happy Reading**

Aku mencintaimu...

Desir angin menyapu lembut dedaunan kering, meniup lembut surai kuning kedepan wajah, menerpa hangat kulit hingga menyentuh hatiku. Aku menutup mataku, merasakan semilir angin yang membawa desir diantara napas dan degup jantungku. Perlahan ku bawa anganku melayang, memunculkan rupa dan senyuman hangat dari dirimu yang tengah ku rindu.

Tanpa sadar, perlahan pelipis ini terselimut cairan bening yang tak akan pernah kau lihat dan tak akan pernah ku perlihatkan. Aku tersenyum- menikmati deru hatiku yang kian melebat saat aku hampir menyebut namamu. Ya, Namamu. Masih terekam jelas dalam memori kalbuku.

Aku menarik napas. Menahan perasaan yang kian melemahkanku. Tubuhku bergetar, berderu, berteriak, dan aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Kian detik berlalu, kian menit kulalui, kian jam aku meratapi, tapi tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat ku mengerti.

Hatiku sakit. Napasku tersendat. Suaraku tercekat. Untuk bergerak pun aku tak sanggup. Dalam khayal aku tertawa. Dalam angan, aku berusaha. Tapi tetap saja. Apa bisa terlihat? Jelas aku menutupi semuanya. Jelas yang ku lempar hanya senyuman tipis dan melepaskanmu begitu saja.

 _Maaf_.

Entah. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berkata begitu.

 _Pergilah._

Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

 _Selamat tinggal._

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin.

Tapi aku tetap melepaskan genggaman tangan ini. Menatap kepergianmu-meratapi kebodohanku. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Membawa pikiran kembali mengingat semuanya. Andai saat itu aku mampu, andai saat itu aku selalu berada disisimu, andai saat itu aku tak melepaskan tanganmu. Andai. Semua hanya ku ungkapkan dengan andai.

Waktu tak akan berjalan mundur. Ya aku tahu. Lagi, jantungku berdesir. Aku membayangkan wajahmu, lagi. Membayangkan senyummu, lagi.

 _Aku mencintamu.._

Seharusnya itu yang aku katakan padamu.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku.._

Seharusnya itu yang aku ucapkan..

 _Tetaplah disini.._

Ya. Aku ingin itu.

Akhirnya cairan dari pelipis itu jatuh juga. Perlahan aku membuka manik caramelku. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, selain syal mu dan dedaunan kering yang menari disekitar kita. Hatiku semakin menderu. Semakin jauh kulihat dirimu berjalan. Semakin sakit deru yang kurasakan.

Aku ingin berteriak. Ingin. Ingin sekali. Tapi suaraku masih tercekat.

Aku ingin bernapas. Ingin. Ingin sekali. Tapi tetap terasa sesak.

Aku ingin bahagia. Ingin. Ingin sekali. Tapi hati ini masih terasa sakit.

Sampai cairan bening itu jatuh seutuhnya. Membawa luas pandanganku, menarik angin berhembus kencang-mengusir segala pandangan tentang suasana musim gugur dibawah pohon momiji setahun lalu. Saat aku masih bisa melihat senyummu, masih bisa melihat wajahmu. Angin itu semakin kian menghapus pandanganku dari bawah kaki langit pohon momiji itu. Menghapus ingatanku tentang perkelahian kita waktu itu. Menghapus segala kenangan yang terlewat dibawah pohon itu.

Kini yang kulihat hanya dua tangkai himawari yang dulu pernah kita rawat di halaman belakang sekolah. Himawari yang tertidur damai diatas nisan bertuliskan namamu. Himawari yang mengantarkanmu pada peristirahatan damai terakhirmu. Himawari yang melambangkan perasaan kita. Himawari yang merekam segala kenangan kita. Himawari milikmu dan Himawari milikku.

Cairan dari pelipis semakin deras. Semakin besar deru tak rela melihatmu sudah tertidur damai disana. Semakin tak rela melihatmu pergi begitu saja. Na.. Natsu.. Natsu Dragneel... Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan namamu.

 _Natsu.._

 _Kau ingat pertengkaran kita waktu itu? Saat itu aku hanya berkutat pada keegoisanku, tak mau mendengarkan segala keluh dan penjelasanmu. Natsu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.. Andai saat itu aku tahu, kau dekat dengannya bukan semata karna kau mencintainya. Andai saat itu aku tahu, kau sedang menderita. Andai saat itu aku mendengarkanmu. Andai saat itu aku tidak menuduhmu mengkhianatiku dengan wanita itu. Wanita berjas putih, berambut putih di rumah sakit itu. Andai Natsu. Andai Aku Tahu, Natsu!_

 _Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau katakan padaku? Maafkan aku Natsu... Maaf aku tidak berada di dekatmu saat kau sakit. Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu waktu itu. Natsu, aku masih mencintaimu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa, Natsu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu? Natsu. Sakit sekali. Sakit sekali! Untuk melihat wajahmu saat terakhir kali saja aku tak bisa. Natsu..._

 _Kau tahu,_

 _Himawari ini tanda kasih kita.._

 _Pohon momiji itu tanda hidup kita.._

 _Langit musim gugur itu tanda napas kita.._

 _Semoga damai disana.. Beristirahat lah yang tenang._

 _Aku akan selalu disini untuk meraih kebahagianku bersama dengan kebahagianmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Walau dalam rindu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

 _Maafkan aku. . ._

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Ini hanya sebuah ide abstrak yang mendadak muncul di kepalaku.. Terima kasih sudah membaca.. Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
